Sensing her
by WhiteEyes07
Summary: Slowly Sasuke feels how all his senses are slowly taken over by this one particular girl. Oneshot. SasuHina


**AN: Updated! A.k.a. Grammar fix and stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sensing her<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sight<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time I saw her was at the Chuunin Exams, and I wasn't much impressed by her appearance. She had an odd hairstyle, she looked small, fragile, insecure and weak, and most of all, if Sakura hadn't pointed her out as 'the girl who seems to have a crush on Naruto', I wouldn't have even noticed her. She's someone who doesn't like to stand out, and hell she succeeds at that.<p>

Not that I like to stand out, but she is just on the extreme level of that habit.

But, one day I went to the forest to train on my own when I saw her training by herself too. I didn't hesitate to hide behind a tree and watch her. I mean, a girl looking as fragile as her, how could she ever be a good kunoichi? But I was wrong. She was really strong and determined, and the look on her face when she was fighting was the most passionate look I had ever seen on a kunoichi's face.

I decided to watch her skills a bit more until she noticed me, with what I know is called the "Byakugan". I showed myself and complimented her on her skills. She hid herself behind a tree and looked at me as if I was going to eat her.

She was back to her old, shy self again. I, annoyed by this, teleported myself right in front of her and she gave a small yelp in shock. "Why are you so afraid? I just saw you can handle everything perfectly, so stop that behavior. It's not necessary" I read her the lesson.

This was the first time I saw her up close, and as I studied the girl I knew one thing. All things I thought about her at first glance, I wanted to take it all back. Her hair was maybe not an everyday haircut, but it looked actually pretty cute. From the two strands of hair striking across her cheeks, to the way her hair glowed in the sunlight. Seeing her from this close, I actually realized not only how cute she was, but also how beautiful she was. Her eyes weren't normal average eyes, but white and deep, making you feel like you could stare into them forever.

Also, even though she was training and her face was all covered in bruises, she was not wearing her headband. I wondered why, but like the previous time I saw her from a distance, she was wearing it around her neck. Everything about her looks was suddenly interesting to me.

I shut my eyes and shook my head, this was not the time to stare at girls like some dumb boy. But when I turned to look at her again, she was gone. I guess I must have scared her. Heh, no surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Hearing<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time I actually heard her, was a few days after our strange meeting in the forest. I had spoken to her, but I hadn't heard her say anything back, aside from some barely audible stutters and whispers.<p>

No, the first time I really heard her voice was when I ran into her when I was heading back home at night after some long and exhausting training session. I noticed her sitting on a bench with a depressed face.

First I wanted to continue walking because I really wanted to go home to rest, but since I wanted to sit down I thought I could join her as well. I was really curious why a girl like her would sit down at some place like that in the dark, all alone. That would be asking for trouble, right?

"Yo" She looked up at me, her white eyes as beautiful as always. "May I?" I asked, and before waiting for her to answer I already sat down next to her."What are you doing here?" I asked. "I…" Again barely audible. "I had a fight with my father" She suddenly said, with a much louder voice. I looked at her sad face, and for a moment she looked back before looking away again.

"Can't you go back home?" I asked. She shook her head. "He told me that I could come back if I could be a respectful daughter" She said. Strange, even though she looked as fragile as always... she wasn't crying. "Has this happened before?" I asked. "Yes" She said. "I would come here, and spend the night right here" She pointed at the bench we were sitting on. "And then I could go back in the morning, and he would be proud of me that I managed to take care of myself".

I couldn't believe my ears. At first I felt a sting of jealousy when she mentioned she had a fight with her father, I mean, how I sometimes wish I had a father to fight it out with. But who would want to have a father like _that_? "That's just horrible. Why don't you go to a friend's place" I stated, and she looked up at me again. "I don't want to trouble them" She said without hesitation.

"Then want to come with me?" The words rolled out before I could consider it. "E-e-eh?" She asked with a blush, shy mode again, heh. "I live on my own" I said, thinking it would be alright. "So there's enough room" I continued, and I looked how she hesitated. "B-but.." "- you know it's dangerous to be here on your own at night, right?" I asked and she hesitated a little before she nodded.

"Right, then come with me" She nodded again and followed me. "Thank you" She said, and I smiled a little.

I learned one more thing, her voice sounded like music to my ears. The sound of her voice, her whispers, her gasps, I was looking forward to keep hearing more of those beautiful sounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Smell<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time I smelled her, was that same night. I showed her to her room and told her good night. I stood at the door while Hinata walked into the room, looking at the futon where she could sleep. She turned to face me.<p>

"T-thank you.. for letting me stay here" Hinata said, poking her fingers together nervously. I smirked, was she nervous because she was staying at a guy's place? "It's okay, anytime" I mumbled. "Really, thank you" She bowed and gave me that sweet smile of hers.

Just when I wanted to leave, the room was lit with the light of some lightning strikes followed by a couple of loud bangs of thunder.

She yelped and with incredible speed she was at my side, clamping onto my arm. I didn't even have time to criticize a kunoichi being afraid of thunder. As she was holding on to me, I could even smell her scent. I was thinking how normal, yet nice she smelled.

I remembered Sakura and Ino, who always tried to seduce me with their strong scents of perfume. They just don't attract me.

As I could smell, Hinata did not use any perfume at all. Not even a little bit. Yet, she had this sweet natural scent that reminded me of flowers. The scent that exactly fitted her. When the thunder had calmed down, she quickly let go of me and apologized, stuttering and bowing like a maniac. "I-I-I'm sorry for d-doing something like that!" She squeaked. I watched her and had to suppress a laugh.

"That's okay" I awkwardly scratched my head. "If you're afraid of thunder, just close the curtains" I said. I quickly left the room, embarrassed and feeling like a total pervert for smelling her, and actually liking her scent.

* * *

><p><strong>Touch<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time I felt her was a few days after the night she spent at my place. I had expected her to come sooner, but she was at my door again to get her bag she forgot previously.<p>

When I asked her how it went with her and her father, our conversation kept going and eventually I invited her in. I really had started to like her. I had never been able to have a real conversation with a girl without her drooling all over me. But Hinata was cute, calm, innocent, honest, and somehow she always had something that made her seem very strong. Despite her stutters and insecure behaviour. It was the look in her eyes that always looked so determined.

"Thank you" She suddenly said. "For last time, that I could stay here" She said and she gave me a sweet smile. I swallowed. "No problem" I mumbled, looking away from her. I then looked back at her, seeing her eyes were closed.

Asleep?

I scooted closer to her. "Hey, Hinata" I shook her a bit, only causing her to fall against me. Woah, she was this tired. She must have been training hard, I thought as I looked at her dirty clothes.

I studied her face, she really was cute. I slowly brought my hand to her cheek and caressed it. Despite the scratches on it, she felt really soft. "Soft..." I mumbled, continuing to stroke her cheek. I then let my hand wander to her hand of which the skin was just as soft. She was also warm, and she had some scars here and there on her skin, showing what a body of a real kunoichi looked like.

I always heard Sakura and Ino proudly say they hadn't scratches at all, meaning they were still beautiful and strong enough to protect their bodies.

But I liked to see scars. In my opinion they showed strength instead of weakness. I let my fingers stroke one of the scars on her hand.

This was the first time I touched a girl like this, and I liked it. I perversely wished to touch more of her body, but kept myself from doing it since it would be pure harassment.

I smirked, feeling like an idiot for being seduced by a sleeping girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Taste<strong>

* * *

><p>Since those times we spent time together, we started spending even more time together. We became training partners, friends, and it took me exactly five weeks to get as close to her like a best friend.<p>

Whenever she had a fight with her father again, she would come to me. I had started to like her, but she was still having a crush on that brat Naruto. One day she appeared in front of my door, sobbing and crying. I thought something was going on with her father again and quickly pulled her into my house. I had never seen her cry because of any of the cases regarding her father, even when I sometimes thought it was something she could cry about. But she always appeared strong when it was about something like that.

"S-S-Sasuke" She sobbed as she stepped into my house. "N-N-Naruto-kun h-he…" I already knew what happened. I already knew Naruto was falling for Sakura, yet I could never bring myself to say it to her. What a best friend. I watched her face which was soaked with tears, and clenched my fist. A girl like her shouldn't be so sad about a brat like Naruto. A girl like her shouldn't care about him, I wanted her to look at me.

That's when I couldn't hold myself. I grabbed her, pushed her back against the door and captured her lips with mine. "Hmmhh!" She moaned in surprise. I licked her lips and she gasped, and I took this chance to glide my tongue into her mouth.

I didn't care about her feelings for Naruto, I wasn't even thinking about the fact that this could have bad effects on our friendship. I just lost control like that and only wanted her lips.

I hungrily savored her, my hands holding her hands up next to her head, pinning her against the wall. She tasted wonderful. "S-Sasuke!" Hinata breathed when I stopped the kiss to catch a breath. She panted and looked at me with big eyes. "I'm sorry" I whispered before kissing her again and to my surprise she answered the kiss. I released her wrists to cup her cheek, deepening the kiss.

Her arms that had been frozen against the wall, slowly moved upwards and moved around my neck, pulling me even more into her.

I didn't know what she thought about me. But I knew that her taste was like a drug to me. I just couldn't get enough and only wanted more and more. And gladly, during the kiss, I noticed Hinata was thinking the same.

From this point on I secretly hoped I would improve from her best friend to her boyfriend.


End file.
